Mazinger Z
Summary The Mazinger 'Z (マジンガーZ, ''Majinga Zetto) is the titular mech of Mazinger Z and had appeared in several subsequent series. Following the discovery of Japanium and the creation of Super Alloy Z, the titanic robot was created by Doctor Juzo Kabuto to combat Dr. Hell and his Mechanical Beasts, who desired the metal for their own nefarious purposes. When the doctor was killed, his grandson Koji Kabuto piloted the mech to fight against Dr. Hell. In production history, the Mazinger Z is the first giant robot to be internally piloted leading a series, launching the Super Robot genre into existence. As a robot constructed from the hyper-alloy Super Alloy Z, Mazinger Z has an extremely high durability; conventional weaponry has no effect on it whatsoever. Its physical strength is tremendous; Mazinger able to lift, throw, and damage opponents of its own size or larger, due to the energy provided by the Photon Engine. After being severely damaged by the Warrior Beasts, Mazinger was retrofitted with the stronger and lighter Super Alloy Z, making it a force comparable to the might of the United States Navy's 7th Fleet. Powers and Stats '''Tier: High 8-C physically, 8-A with most of its weapons, likely 7-C with Breast Fire| 2-B | At least 2-B , Possibly 2-A Origin: Mazinger Z Age: Unknown Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Flight, Light Manipulation, Forcefield, Homing Attack, Air Manipulation (Via rust tornado that dissolves its opponent with corrosive chemicals), Enhanced Armor (His Japanium has resistance to photons, sub-zero temperatures, acids, and fire), Temperature attacks (can freeze his foes to -180 C and melt them at 30000 C), Photonic Energy, Large Size (Type 1) | Same as before but appears to be far stronger, and has Size Manipulation (Expanded itself to a height of 600 meters), Invulnerability with Photonic Energy, Heat Manipulation (Stated to have increased its own temprature), Energy Manipulation, Matter Manipulation (Stated to be able to transform Energy into matter by manipulating their dimensional fields) Attack Potency: Large Building level+ physically, Multi-City Block level with most of its weapons, likely Town level with Breast Fire (It can harm opponents that can harm itself) | Multiverse level (Stalemated Mazinger Infinity, who is able to survive the absorption of a spacetime within itself, and can overlay Multiverses on top of each other.) | At least Multiverse level (Enhanched his Rocket Punch at least sixty million times with the earth's photonic energy) , Possibly Multiverse level+ (Gained access to infinite potential universes to defeat Infinity.) Speed: Subsonic physically (It has a running speed of 360 kilometers per hour), Supersonic+ using the Scrander (Capable of flight speeds up to Mach 3), ' High Hypersonic+' reactions and combat speed (Capable of dodging lightning from Great Mazinger) | Infinite Lifting Strength: Class K (Able to lift this weight with relative ease) | Unknown Striking Strength: Large Building Class (It can physically destroy a building with ease) | Unknown Durability: At least Multi-City Block level, likely Town level | Multiverse level (Comparable to Mazinger Infinity) At least Multiverse level , Possibly Multiverse level+ (Gained access to infinite potential universes to defeat Infinity.) Stamina: Unknown | Extremely high (Enhanced by the photonic energy of the whole planet), likely Infinite (Has access to an infinite amount of possibilities) Range: Several yards to several kilometers | Multiversal+ (Can access infinite timelines) Standard Equipment: Photonic Energy Intelligence: High (Koji has piloted several Mazinger models thru various incarnations, winning countless battles.) | Unknown Weaknesses: Can be damaged with corrosive substances | None notable Versions : Base | First Enhancement | Final Enhancement Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Koshiryouku Beam:' Mazinger Z can fire photons in a the form of a laser through its eyes. This move is not very strong, and is usually used to get enemies attention, get them off the Mazinger, or take out projectiles. Example from the manga *'Rocket Punch:' Mazinger Z's signature move, firing its arm through the air powered by rockets smashing everything in its path. Its direction can be controlled in flight to either return the fist to Mazinger, or do more damage through a rocket on its finger. Both fists can be launched either simultaneously, or individually as the pilot deems necessary. *'Daisharin Rocket Punch:' Mazinger Z spins its arms rapidly and builds up momentum before firing off both fists in standard Rocket Punch fashion. *'Iron Cutter:' An improved Rocket Punch designed by Dr. Morimori in which the forearm deploys a pair of razor-sharp axe-like blades, allowing it to cut and slash as well as bludgeon. This is the only physical weapon in Mazinger Z's arsenal which can damage Super Alloy Z. *'Reinforced Rocket Punch:' It's basically the Rocket Punch, but it is reinforced with stronger armor. *'Missile Punch:' Mazinger Z mounts a missile launch bay in its belly, which can store several missiles. The missile fired has a force of 100 tons of TNT. *'Rust Hurricane:' Acid/corrosive material mixed with compressed air is propelled from M his mouth, instantly corroding the metals enemy robots are made of. It can apparently even corrode Super Alloy Z. *'Breast Fire:' Firing an extremely intense beam of concentrated heat (30,000 degrees Celsius) from the chest heat sinks , Mazinger Z can literally melt/vaporize enemies. Its power can be focused for even more intense heat. It also melts off the paint job. *'Drill Missile:' A barrage of small, needle-like missiles fired from ports in Mazinger's upper arms. This attack was typically performed after the Rocket Punch was launched, but before the forearm(s) had returned to dock back with Mazinger. However a mechanism permits to partially detach the forearms to fire the Drill Missiles without the need to perform the Rocket Punch. *'Reito Beam:' Mazinger unleashes a blast of intense cold of -180 degrees Celsius that is capable of freezing even flames; this attack was alternately fired from the mouth grill or the spikes on the sides of Mazinger's head. *'Finger Missile:' A rarely-used attack where Mazinger fires the last joint of its fingers as miniature missiles. *'Mazin Power:' A power-up move that amplifies the Mazinger's power output. *'Mazinger Boomerang:' A tactic where Mazinger removes the heat sinks from its chest, connects it and flings it at the enemy. This attack only appeared in a flashback in UFO Robot Grendizer vs. Great Mazinger. With Jet Scrander: *'Scrander Cutter:' Mazinger Z uses the Jet Scrander as a "flying blade" and attempts to slash its opponent with the wings. *'Southern Cross Knife:' Contained within the Jet Scrander's wings are shuriken which can be fired as missiles. Feats: *Strength: **Accidentaly destroyed a bridge with a push. **Punched down houses on accident. *Durability: **Was completely undamaged from being shot by tanks. **The material it is made of can be shot by several missiles and not even be dented. Respect Threads Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Notable Draws: